1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a middleware device, a driving method of a reader and a tag misrecognition determining method, and more particularly, a middleware device, a driving method of a reader and a tag misrecognition determining method, for overcoming misrecognition of a tag, for example, when passive radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
During commodity input, there are two methods for computerizing material information.
According to a first method, an operator compares and examines the number and state of delivered materials with the unaided eye and then scans barcodes of a physical distribution table to complete input processing in a system. When a barcode system is used, information needs to be directly input via short distance scanning without cumbersomeness of a manual operation for key-in of the human, thereby simplifying data input. In addition, although a barcode is simple, the barcode barely causes errors due to high reading reliability, is easily written, and is installed and maintained at relatively low costs.
However, it is disadvantageous that an operator for scanning needs to be always at a commodity flow channel and payment processing error is caused due to the operator mistake during simultaneous input of a large amount of goods. In addition, it is not possible to track materials in real time, and thus it is difficult to achieve systematic management such as a material commitment order through factory inventory check and interactive operations with a manufacturing line.
According to a second method, an RFID tag attached to a commodity and material is recognized in a non-contact manner and automatic input is completely performed using remote processing via a system. That is, the tag attached to a commodity is automatically read by an RFID reader installed at an entrance of a warehouse during input and information is transmitted to a related system so as to recognize an input situation in real time. Information is systematically processed and controlled so as to recognize states and positions of factory materials and to ensure physical distribution visibility, thereby remarkably production efficiency. In addition, the RFID system is advantageous to simultaneously recognize many tags, and thus the system provides an optimum physical distribution solution in a complex factory environment and is applicable to all processes such as manufacture, production, and physical distribution.
However, there is a limitation to apply the method to a physical distribution process according to misrecognition due to movement of moving objects (e.g., humans and things) or unpredicted electronic jamming signals generated in a factory environment, and thus problems arise in that an operator needs to additionally intervene in the method.